


Good Kitten?

by ziamistheworld



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamistheworld/pseuds/ziamistheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has this weird kink that's maybe Liam's biggest turn on .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Kitten?

It wasn't like any other night that both Liam and Zayn decided to go to a club. It wasn't like any other night I both of them either it was, no, there was something different in the air. Sex was in the air actually. Zayn felt hot in his tight skinny jeans and his white v-neck, while Liam felt flustered seeing Zayn fix his pants as he drove to some club Zayn had begged him to go. Liam didn't exactly know why Zayn wanted to go, but he wanted too see why Zayn wanted to.

"Zayn, why the bloody hell are we going to this club?" Liam said for what seemed the tenth time.  
"I dunno, can we just please go?" Zayn said getting out of the car. Once both the men had arrived at their destination they both got out of the intoxicating car.  
"Zayn you know how much I love pleasing you," Zayn a shiver run down his spine. Both Liam and Zayn knew Liam meant that not only as a "brotherly" sort of way, but also in a sexual way. Yes, they had been out a couple of times where both men needed a little help with pleasing themselves and some how Zayn and Liam always ended up together like that. Not that both minded or anything, to both it was... Well a good, more than good actually, experience for both males.

  
Zayn knew why he wanted to go, he wanted to go because he heard about this wonderful dancer there. Personally he wanted to see her shake her arse, maybe Liam could learn something from this dancer and shake his bum more sexually. God, he felt dirty for thinking this about Liam but he wanted more from Liam. He wanted him to be a bit rougher, sexy, anything he wasn't during sex.  
Both men walked into the club and looked around, neon lights and the faint smell of alcohol lingered around their noses. Liam looked around until his saw a car walk with poles and girls pretty much naked with only a thong and something to cover their nipples. Liam glanced over at his partner and moved his hand around the other male's waist. Zayn gave Liam a smile and pulled him into the bar, he felt Liam tense so he wanted relax him before anything happened.

  
"C'mon baby, let's get a drink." Zayn pulled Liam towards the bar and ordered some drink for himself and Liam. After about three cups of his drink Liam felt fuzzy and was smiling like an idiot to whatever Zayn was saying. Zayn flickered his eyes between Liam and the catwalk, girls were starting to dance on the poles and some dudes were taking off their thongs off. Personally he liked Liam's junk better than whatever those girls up there had but hey, he came here anyways.

  
"Zaynie..." Liam voice slurred into Zayn's ear.  
"Yes babe?" Zayn kissed Liam's cheek and smirked moving his hands to the hoops of Liam's jeans.  
"I wanna see what's - hiccup - what's going on on there." Liam said hiccuping every now and then. Zayn smirked and moved towards the catwalk, looking around seeing drunken guys making out with both girls and boys. Zayn didn't mind at all about it but it was pretty much because he pretty much did the same with Liam when the guys weren't around. Well, of course Harry and Louis did their business but it was normal for them and their relationship while for Liam and Zayn it was more serious. Liam sat down and pulled his boyfriend on his lap, and damn that liquor sure did the job on letting him know that it had been a while since he last had sex with his boyfriend.

  
Zayn leaned back against his boyfriend, his neck bending back and leaning against his shoulder. Liam took in the older male's scent making him lightheaded, which sort of turned him on. Liam's lips gazed over the other boy's neck, giving it quick kisses as his hands wrapped around his waist. Zayn felt Liam's hands around him making shivers go up and down his spine. Some music started playing, it was making Liam feel the need to take Zayn to his flat and fuck him there on his couch. Not like they hadn't done that before but Liam was a bit tipsy now and that changed a lot of things. Girls started coming out as a dude was announcing their names. Neither both males were interested until one named "Danielle" came on stage. Their eyes gazed over at the girl with the curves that was dancing around a pole with bright red lingerie. Guys started yelling at her to take off her clothes while some were putting money in her bra and thong. Liam and Zayn stayed back and looked at the girl as she moved her body against the rhythm of the music. She was hot both of the guys admitted but they were still better into each other. Soon he was taking off her clothes and Zayn was grinding his bum down into Liam's growing bulge.

  
"Zaaayn..." Liam moaned into the tan lady's ear. "I'm hornyyy! Take me to your house and fuck me numb!"  
Zayn felt Liam's words flow down into his to his crotch making him feel a bit hot. Zayn quickly got up from Liam's lap and took his hand, walking out the exit and towards the car.  
+  
The car ride was hot and Liam's hands wouldn't leave Zayn to drive properly. Zayn was driving sense Liam was a bit too drunk to contain his hormones in. Liam's hands started playing with his own zipper and popping open the button on his jeans. Liam quickly fixed his chair and laid back pulling down his jeans with a low hiss. Zayn's eyes glanced between the road and at Liam pulling down his boxers to the middle of his thighs. Liam's hand quickly moved around his hard length, pumping it as his eyes closed. Liam's whimpers and moans filled the car ride making Zayn shift in his seat every thirty seconds. Zayn was in pain, his cock was throbbing inside his tight jeans and Liam's moans weren't really helping the situation.  
"Zayn, yeah faster baby..." Liam moaned as his hand started to play with the head. Precum was leaking out of his hard on making Liam's hand move quicker thanks to this "lube". Zayn hand reached over and started moving his hand up and down Liam's thigh making him shiver at the touch. Liam's eye were dark when he saw Zayn's hand down nearing his aching cock.

  
+

  
Soon they're were at Zayn's flat, Liam was half naked at this point while Zayn was still fully clothed. Liam's jeans has stayed back in the car because he didn't want them hurting his very visible boner he had going on and Zayn was not in the mood and beg Liam to keep on his pants. Liam was now with out his boxers pumping his hard on in the middle of the living room with no shoes and only wearing his v-neck and his jacket. Zayn on the other hand was hard, fully clothed and looking at Liam wide-eyed. He was in amazement on how Liam played with the head of his length, toying with it while his other hand played with his ball sack.

  
"God Liam." Zayn moaned, stripping off the jacket and his shirt. Liam's eyes gazed up to meet Zayn's chest, seeing all of his tattoo gave him an urge to come into them, coloring the outlines of them.  
Liam tugged on his shaft and stood up walking to Zayn and pushing down his pants. Liam quickly got on his knees and mouth Zayn's hard erection though his boxers, making the older male whimper as the head of his cock started coating it with precum. Liam quickly worked on pushing Zayn back up into a wall and pushing down the Bradford boy's boxers, letting the hard shaft swing free. Liam eyed Zayn up and down, he still had too much clothing on, and well, so did he. Liam quickly stripped off the remaining clothes on his body and threw them somewhere on the floor close to the love seat.

  
Zayn smirked and looked at Liam who was still on his knees. Liam's hands quickly found Zayn's hard length and started pumping it, slightly squeezing it every now and then. Zayn's face was the best thing to see when Liam was pumping him, how his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth make an o shape. Sometimes even some sexy lip biting was thrown in, Liam never minded because he loved how sexy Zayn looked. Liam glanced over at Zayn once more and the started giving the tip, of Zayn's cock, kitten licks.

  
"Mmm, my little kitty," Zayn moaned showing off his smirk that played on his lips. Liam nodded and smirked, rubbing the side of his cheek into Zayn's inner thigh. "I got you something, my kitty."  
Liam's eyes looked from Zayn's hard erection up to his beautiful almost black eyes now. Zayn moved from Liam and walked into the closet, coming back out with a black box. Liam's eyes focused on the box, wanting to know what was inside but Zayn kept the kid on.

  
"Now you're going to be a good kitten and not look in the box while I go get some stuff, got it?" Zayn said putting the box down on the coffee table and looking at Liam as he crawled on all fours towards him. Liam felt his dick pulse more blood, it was insane how much he wanted to he touched, but Zayn never said that did he? No.

  
While Zayn left to get what ever he wanted, Liam was left alone with his aching member up in the air like it was a flag pole. Usually Liam wouldn't mind because he'd know that soon enough Zayn would come back and fuck him rough and hard, maybe he'd even get a sexy blow job, but tonight he knew nothing about it. Liam's hand quickly found himself and started violently tugging on it, making him squirm and moan quietly in pleasure. Zayn came back with a box of condoms he hadn't finished yet, a half way filled bottle of lube, and a well plastered smirk on his face hearing Liam moan.

  
Zayn opened the box and looked at Liam who was still wanking on which he supposed it was a picture of him. He looked at a furry tail he had bought to once use on Liam, but it seemed that he was gonna make Liam wear it tonight. Liam's eyes looked at the butt plug in Zayn's hands and how he was coating it a a fair amount of lube, making it shine against the light. Liam's fingers were on his mouth by now and he was covering them with some spit and teasing his hole with them. Slowly he added his finger inside of him while Zayn looked at him in amazement. Liam quickly was pumping three finger in and out of him like it was nothing, but moans and groans still slipped out of his mouth. Zayn walked to his lover and removed his fingers from his hole, quickly filling it back up with the butt plug that was jabbing Liam every time he tried to move. Moans filled with pleasure slipped out from Liam's mouth as Zayn placed the furry ear on Liam's head.  
"There we go, my sexy kitty. C'mon lets go upstairs baby, I think there might be a film you'd like." Zayn said going upstairs and looking back at his horny kitten on the couch. Liam growled and slowly got off the couch and into all fours, crawling after Zayn.

  
+

Zayn was in bed, flipping through the channels when Liam came through the door, shaking his bum so the tail would flick back and forth. Zayn bit his lip and kept his eyes focused on the tv, not wanting the kitten to take any advantages. Liam quickly crawled into Zayn's lap, rubbing his cheek along Zayn's inner thigh. Zayn quickly tangled his fingers into Liam's shirt hair, making Liam look up. His thick eyelashes falling into his cheeks and his gorgeous brown eyes were now a dark brown, almost a full black color. Zayn loved that about Liam, the way his eyes would change when he was sad, happy, upset, and most of all... Turned on. Liam's eyes met Zayn's as Zayn grabbed his length and rubbed it along Liam's lips.

  
"Does my kitty want some milk?" He smirked as Liam looked at Zayn's hard cock and nodded, giving Zayn a soft meow. Zayn rubbed the the tip along Liam's lips, making Liam part his lips open and look at Zayn. Soon enough Liam was taking in Zayn's hard length into his mouth and Zayn was moaning and giving Liam delicious groans. Liam's mouth was wet and hot and it was so good to Zayn, or to anyone that could get a blow job from his boyfriend, though that wasn't very possible to happen. Zayn's fingers played with Liam's hair pushing him deeper into him or pulling him back.  
"Fuck, my kitty want his milk, huh?" Zayn said pulling Liam back and tugging on his own length. Liam could only nods and open his mouth to let Zayn's seed spurt in. Zayn bit down on the bottom of his lip as the cum started to squirt out covering the corner Liam's mouth while some actually went into his mouth. Another long white stripe covered Liam's left cheek, making the last few drops actually go into Liam's mouth. Liam's fingers quickly reached over and collected all of Zayn release into his fingers and shoving them into his mouth, licking them clean. Zayn smirked and played with the butt plug on his boyfriend, making him moan and bite his thigh. "Mmm, is my kitty stretched enough for me?"

  
Another moan spilled from Liam's lips as Zayn started to move the plug in and out, making this rim stretch around it. "Zayn please." The younger boy begged the tanned boy for something better than the toy inside him. He wanted Zayn's hot throbbing cock inside him, making him whine and squirm under him. The thoughts running around his mind made his own erection twitch, Zayn caught his boyfriend's dick twitch and gave it a small tug to satisfy him only for about point three seconds.

"No, babe, remember? You don't talk, you purr and meow for me, got it kitty?" Zayn's voice said as he tugged the fake tail out from his boyfriend making the other boy whimper at the loss of the plug stretching him open. Zayn's hand harshly landed on Liam's cheek, leaving only the sting and a read hand print on Liam's bum. All that from Liam's lips was a loud meow feeling Zayn's hands pulling him up and laying him face down on his stomach.

  
"Hips up." Zayn ordered Liam, who quickly raised his hips as a pillow was placed under him, giving him pressure on his hard on. Liam sent Zayn a sexual purr and parted his legs open for the other boy. Zayn reached over for the lube on the dresser, quickly opening the small bottle and squirting some over his his erection, making it shinny and slick. Liam felt something slick between his cheeks, he wanted to moan but he knew that he had to please Zayn in order to get what he wanted. " _Zayn_." The words came out of Liam's mouth like a purr, making Zayn shiver and slowly push in the head of his cock inside Liam's stretched hole.

  
Liam's face was the hottest thing Zayn had ever seen as he pushed in completely, until his cock had all disappeared inside Liam's warm entrance. His lips were parted as Zayn was buried deep inside of him, making him feel like every little touch the tanned lad was doing was causing fire on his skin.

  
Zayn's lips were on his shoulders, the back of his neck, the middle of his back and back up to his neck, leaving sweet love bites behind. Liam slowly began to push back on his boyfriend, urging him to move into him. Zayn started out slow but soon his face quickened, sweet mewls leaving Liam's lips and soft groans leaving Zayn's as he moved in and out at a pace he could keep up. Liam's moans filled the room, the scent of sex and sweat around them, making Liam spill into the dark sheets around him. Zayn's name was said over and over again from Liam's lips, almost like a prayer.  
Zayn's eyes were blown wide at the site of his boyfriend moaning his name and he came all over his dark sheets, Liam tightening around him pushed his to the edge of his climax giving Liam's hands hips a squeeze, know they'd be marks of his hands on Liam's hips later. Liam's lager body squirmed under the older boy as he pulled out and cum started oozing out from Liam's abused stretched hole. Zayn turned Liam around, quickly pressing a hot and passionate kiss into his lips, mumbling a sweet, I love you into each others mouth.

  
And yeah, Zayn decided Liam was a good kitten.


End file.
